Una especie de 'diario'
by emiikira
Summary: Naruto empieza a preguntarse muchas cosas en su vida, entre ellas... la kunoichi más reservada de Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Una especie de "diario"

Att : Naruto

Nunca habia pensado en ella , no como ahora lo hago, ultimamente he pensado en ella como mas que una amiga, no se ..

Su mirada hacia mi , esa mirada calida , la falta de palabras para conmigo.. es tan extraño pensar que nunca la tome en cuenta.. en mi mente siempre estuvo Sakura , aunque yo muy bien sabia que en un futuro jamas tendriamos nada, mi empeño por ella era porque era una de las chicas mas lindas y inteligentes de Konoha.

Creo que si tuviese un poco mas de confianza con ella la invitaria a salir .. no pude dejar escapar una sonrisa al tipear esto , yo , Naruto Uzumaki hablando de no tener confianza con alguien cuando desde siempre tomaba mucha confianza con las personas.. Aunque , si siempre he sido asi , ¿por que con ella no? No es que desconfie de ella , pero esta siempre tan callada y es tan timida que si trato de acercarme siento que estare invadiendo su espacio. Suficiente Naruto , basta por hoy.

Al dia siguiente sali muy temprano a encontrarme con Sakura que se encontraba desarrollando una nueva tecnica, yo estaba sin entrenamiento por este mes , despues de la fractura que sufri de mi ultima mision . Mientras le hacia compañia a Sakura , me explicaba en que consistia su tecnica .. era algo referente a necromancia , un jutsu prohibido o algo asi .. no recuerdo muy bien porque justo en ese momento se acercaron dos ninjas , era ella y su amigo. La chica que ultimamente me habia quitado el sueño . La vi , no se porque demonios mi corazon empezo a latir rapidamente , yo estaba conciente de lo que Hinata sentia por mi , luego de la especie de "declaracion" en la batalla con Pain, desde que acabo la guerra y tiodo volvio a ser estable nunca nos vimos mas .. Despues de todo teniamos que arreglar toda Konoha , reforzar la seguridad , misiones de supervision , y por supuesto .. Sasuke, que aun esta detenido por investigacion.. Ella se acerco , bajo su mirada , era esa mirada de temor, al menos eso creia yo ... Su amigo Kiba nos saludo muy energicamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo , el can que no acompañaba salio corriendo a lamerme.. y ella, ella simplemente sonrio y saludo con la mano . Hinata , ¿alguna vez la vi con otra mirada que no sea como amiga?

Sakura los saludo, a lo que yo efusivamente, saliendo de mis pensamientos los salude con mi particular hiperactividad

-HEY CHICOS!

-Naruto! ¿como has estado?_ dijo Kiba sonriendo

-Kibakka, muy bien , ¿y ustedes?_ mi mirada se fijo en ella

-Bien , Naruto-kun_ dijo con un hilo de voz..

-Bueno Naruto , veras .. te estabamos buscando porque Tsunade te busca , bueno , nos mando a nosotros porque te busca y tambien a nosotros _ Kiba mezclo palabras como loco para tratar de decirme el motivo de su acercamiento

-Ehmm, bueno ... sera _ no entendi nada la verdad , pero una cosa era segura Kiba era un desastre trayendo recados

-Mejor apresuremonos , que por su tono, no estaba muy alegre..

-Vamos , Vamos _ salimos corriendo por los techos hasta la torre donde se encontraba la Hokage..

Al llegar , la vieja Tsunade tenia cara de pocos amigos , pero como es tipico de mi , lo ignore .. No era que no me importara, es que creo que sabia por donde venia la cosa.

-Naruto , acaso ¿fuiste tu el que se llevo unos papeles que Jiraiya se habia dejado en su casa?

Lo sabia , sabia que seria eso .. Ero-senin me prometio una explicacion con respecto a la historia del cuarto y mi madre, creo que era mi partida de nacimeinto donde se demuestra que soy hijo de este lagalmente.

- Lo que pasa es que queria investigar po cuenta propia algunas cosas que quiza.. _ la vieja no me dejo terminar y grito

-Naruto! tu no tenias derecho

-Pero vieja , el , el ...

-Nada Naruto.. el hecho es que tu necesitas mi permiso y supervision para registrar esos papeles!

-Como siempre , todo el mundo sabe mas de mi pasado que yo

-En fin , te mande a buscar con Kiba y Hinata para que tramites tu identidad como el Namikaze que eres.. encontramos tus documentos Naruto _ ahi entendi todo , por eso Tsunade estaba tan molesta , ella se estaba encargando de eso.

-QUEE?! QUEE?!

-Tendran que ir al reino de Gravitus para confirmar tu identidad , elegi a Kiba y a Hinata porque ellos tambien tienen que llegar unos documentos de sucesion del clan Hyuuga , partiran mañana temprano , ya mande la carta al rey Blister, los recibira mañana a las ocho .. sin mas que decir , se pueden retirar

Sali de la torre con Kiba y Hinata , bajamos a la aldea , necesitaba asilimar la noticia , reconocerian que el cuarto era mi padre , la verdad no me importaba el cambio de mi apellido , estaba orgulloso .. pero si el hecho de que legalmente , tendria una familia . Sakura bajaba de la terraza y se los unio . Sakura salio corriendo a donde me encontraba a abrazarme, ella sabia todo pero no pudo decirmelo por ordenes mayores, ahi senti los ojos llorosos .. estaba feliz y ella lo sabia. Una brisa fuerte paso , volvi mi mirada a Hinata y note como su cabello sedoso se movia de una forma muy natural , sus representativos mechones le rozaban las mejillas , me diero ganas de arreglarselos , pero que estaba pensando . Sakura me dijo que tenia que ir al hospital , Ino la estaba esperando porque tendrian un examen de necromancia, cuando nos quedamos los tres , senti un deseo de que Kiba se fuera , queria invitar a salir a Hinata , ¿sera que le gustara el ramen? pense , y magicamente paso lo que queria, Kiba se despidio de nosotros Akamaru y el tenian mucha hambre ... Solos al fin ..

-Oye Hinata!

-S- Si ..Naruto-kun?

-Te gustaria.. Te gustaria ir conmigo a comer , yo tambien muero de hambre! _ sus ojos perlas se llenaron de un brillo que en mi vida habia visto , tardo unos minutos en responder .. yo pense que era la confiaza , no seria para menos..

-Esta bien , N-Naruto-kun!

-VAMOS! _ nos dirijimos a Ichiraku..

Yo pedi lo mismo de siempre, Hinata comia tan delicadamente , tan dulce .. era todo lo contrario a mi .. rei, ella me miro extrañada , seguro penso que me pasaba. La note incomoda, pero hago todo lo posible para cambiarlo. Mientras comiamos le pregunte por todo lo que habia pasado con ella despues de la guerra , me conto sobre su clan y la actualizacion de papeles despues de la muerte de Neji y unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro , le dije que no hay nada en este mundo que sea mas fuerte que la muerte de un ser querido pero que viera el lado positivo , el siempre estuvo ahi con ella y que ella lo recordaria por todo lo que hizo , tambien me menciono el embarazo de Kurenai-sensei , y que ella seria la madrina junto con Shikamaru.

Terminamos de comer , como todo un caballero pague la cuenta y nos encaminamos hasta su casa , en el recorrido le mencione la batalla con Pain y que su grandiosa.. ella estaba muy sonrojada, yo sabia porque era.. hasta que le pregunte

-Hinata.. lo que dijiste ese dia , era cierto ¿no?

- ¿A-A-A Ah que te refieres?_ estaba demasiado nerviosa y sin miedo a nada le dije muy firmemente

-A tus sentimientis hacia mi HEHE _ rei , senti el calor en mis mejillas, y no lo puede evitar , y a decir verdad.. ni queria.

-Yo, Yoo.. Si , Si te sentiste.. incomodo por eso.. lo siento _ se disculpo por decirme sus sentimientos y eso me lleno de furia

-No , No Hinata , la verdad no lo espere , pero no me senti incomodo, de hecho , eso ha sido en lo que he pensado desde que todo esta bien aqui , en Konoha _ Creo que ella no podia creer lo que yo estaba diciendo

-Na-Naruto-kun _ bajo la mirada, trate de acercarme un poco a ella y me puse de frente , ella dejo de caminar ya era tarde , caminabamos por el callejon mas oscuro de Konoha , a menos eso senti yo , pero la luna estaba radiante .. me recordo a sus ojos, y dije

-Mira la Luna Hinata _ ella la miro _ ..y no se porque , pero me hizo recordar tus ojos _ y bajo rapidamente su cara y empezo a jugar con sus dedos ..

-No-No deberias de de-decirme esas cosas.. Na-Naruto-kun _ y eso fue como un vidrio que exploto en mi pecho

-PePero ¿por que? _ ahi si no me podia creer lo que ella me estaba diciendo

-Porq-Porque, e- eso hace que .. que .. que yo crea que tu .. piensas en mi.. _ y lo ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz , la verdad no puede contenerme mas y le dije

-Cada noche!_ la tome de los brazos y pase mi mano desde su espalda subiendo por su nunca y tome su cabeza , mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello , tenia sus palidos y dulces labios a pocos milimetros de los mios y poco a poco se fueron uniendo , el tacto era suave , dulce , no podia creer que la tenia entre mis brazos , no podia creer que la estuviese besando.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era tarde , despues de ese beso no hubo palabra alguna.. Cuando nos dirigimos a su casa , la mansion Hyuuga estaba silenciosa como siempre . Al llegar a la puerta le pregunte sin pensar bien mis palabras..

-¿Te gusto?_ ella se sorprendio , sus mejillas demostraron su situacion

-S-S-Si Naruto-kun!

-A mi tambien , y mucho.. Hinata.. Si tu lo deseas , se podria repetir _ se sorprendio

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun .. yo.. yo.. estaria encantada_ me dedico una sonrisa que nunca olvidaria..

-Recuerda la mision de mañana , te espero en la entrada

-Es-Esta bien Naruto-kun_ la sonrisa de esta mujer me iba a volver loco , lo sabia.

Me despedi con un beso rapido , y casi a escondidas.. tenia nervios si el padre de Hinata nos estaria viendo .. Me encamine a mi casa, la verdad no podia creer todo lo que habia pasado esa noche , todo fue magico , casi perfecto y habia olvidado por completo la mision de mañana, por primera vez en muchos meses , pude dormir rapido , y los motivos eran los mismos que no me hacian conceder el sueño... Hinata.

Me desperte a las siete , estaba emocionado , la veria.. y despues de todo tenia mucho sin cumplir una mision , la vieja Tsunade sabia que no podia luchar ni mucho menos ralizar jutsus , no por ahora debido a la fractura que sufri en el brazo .. me mandaron mucho reposo, por eso me puso esta mision, me cepille los dientes , me duche , seguido me vesti , sali y camine hasta la torre a recoger mis papeles.. Ahi estaba ella , me sonrojo y sonrei por debajo . Ella me miro , supuse que estaria al igual que yo muy apenado.. y me dispuse a saludarla

-Buenos dias Hinata-chan! _ era primera vez despues de un largo tiempo que la llamaba asi, se sorprendio

-Buenos dias Naruto-kun! ¿y Kibakka?_ a lo que Tsunade respondio

-Kiba tuvo una lesion ayer mediante en entrenamiento nocturno con Akamaru, no puede realizar esta mision _ No creia lo que estaba diciendo la vieja , Hinata y yo solos en esta mision.. No, no , no yo sabia que no era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas..

-¿Que le paso?_ pregunte para calmar mis pensamientos

-Fractura de muñeca , es una lastima , pero Hinata se encargara del papeleo referente a Kiba

-Vaya! que mal por Kibakka _ la verdad no me molestaba para nada esa noticia, si , lo se .. que egoista de mi parte por pensar asi, es que seria como el momento perfecto para conocerla ..

-Bueno y que estan esperand , tienen que estar a las ocho en el reino .. _ la vieja nos entrego nuestras respectivas carpetas con los tan importantes documentos

-Hai! _ respondimos al unisono y salimos a la entrada , ahi nos esperaba el transporte a ese reino , en el transcurso del viaje si que nos conocimos , le conte practicamente toda mi vida , me sorprendio mucho saber que cuando eramos pequeños ella siempre estuvo fijada en mi y no en Sasuke , como todas las chicas.. eso me lleno de alegria , de verdad Hinata era perfecta , diferente , dulce y me senti como un tonto por no tomarla en cuenta durante todo ese tiempo , ella no le dio mucha importancia a eso .. porque ya estabamos encaminandonos a estar juntos y eso era lo que agradecia.

Llegamos a ese reino y el recibimiento del rey fue fantastico.. fuimos al centro de aquel lugar todo estaba muy bien construido , no era para menos .. todo contruido a base de tierra y piedras. Firmamos unos cuantos papeles y me dieron la actualizacion de la identidad, por supuesto conservando el Uzumaki antes del Namikaze, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro .. en cambio a Hinata le entregaron el documento que confirmaba el acta de difunsion de Neji, y la sucesion de ese puesto seria para Hanabi.. al verla asi la abrace , trate de consolarla , ella agradecio con una sonrisa hermosa , digna de ella , el rey Blister nos invito a comer , y nos dijo que si queriamos quedarnos unos dias a despejar la mente , el tambien vio como se encontraba Hinata al recibir esos documentos. Accedimos , despues de todo.. era verdad.

Fue una rica comida la que nos prepararon, el rey nos explico que Konoha tenia que tramitar los papeles en este reino debido que aqui sacan las copias de dichos documentos con chakra , eso da seguiridad plena de que esos documentos se conservarias para siempre. Ya caia la tarde y pedi permiso para recorrer las calles de ahi .. Le comunique a Hinata la idea de ir a una playa , despues de todo no nos haria nada mal puesto que en Konoha no hay y ella muy sonrojada me dijo que le daba mucha verguenza que yo la viera asi , no pude evitar reirme , pero le dije que no habria problema y jugue con ella dicendo que no era ningun pervertido .. ella sonrio , y acepto mi invitacion .

En la playa yo vesti un short playero que me dieron en el palacio , ella tardaba mucho en el baño de la playa .. ya me estaba durmiendo de tanto esperar.. Cuando al fin salio .. no me creia lo que mis ojos estaban viendo , Hinata acostumbraba a vestir con sueteres y pantalones largos .. me senti aliviado por eso , nadie podia ver asi su esbelto cuerpo, llevaba puesto un traje de baño azul de los piezas , se notaban sus piernas torneadas y largas, su entrenado adbomen , sus hermosos brazos, su cabello recogido en una coleta y por supuesto , el detalle mas resaltante.. de cuando a aca Hinata tenia un busto tan grande .. error , desde siempre .. solo que no me di cuenta.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien?_ dijo sonrojada y sali de mis pensamientos

-Si, Si Hinata-chan! _ rei como de costumbre _ entonces vamos!_ la tome de la mano y nos metimos en la playa , todo fue perfecto .. en un momento me acerque a ella , la tome por la cintura y senti la necesidad de besarla , sin pensarlo mas .. lo hice , nuestros besos fueron agarrando mas intensidad , pero me dije a mi mismo que debia controlarme .. asi fue , aunque no era lo que realmente queria , Hinata se merecia respeto y eso es lo que le daria, hable

-Hinata-chan.. ¿Te gustaria ser mi novia?_ sus ojos quedaron como platos , sonrei mientras notaba esto

-Na-Naruto-kun , yo , etto , yo .. ¡Si!_ lo ultimo lo dijo con un grito ahogado

-Perfecto _ entonces continue besandola , esa mujer estaba volviendome loco , me volvia loco con cada gesto que hacia , cada sonrisa que emitia

-Na-Naruto-kun , ¿puedo hacerte .. una pregunta?

-Claro _ me sorprendi , me tense eso no lo espere .. un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo , no se porque , ella se veia muy seria

-¿Que es eso que me esta rozando?_ la verguenza que me dio al escuchar eso jamas se me olvidara

-Ah! Hinata-chan.. yo etto .. disculpame , eso no es nada , la verdad no puedo controlar eso , yo lo siento , no es mi intencion _trate de excusarme , me moria de verguenza , no pense que se daria cuenta , me sentia como un idiota

-Oh! _ ella entendio y aun mas sonrojada que yo dijo _ no te preocupes, discupame a mi

-Para nada , Hinata-chan , yo.. te quiero _ se sorprendio y sonrio

-Yo tambien Naruto-kun!


End file.
